1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card which can be used for learning purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from the prior art to print a picture on the front side and rear side of play cards and to provide this play card with a hole. This hole is arranged and dimensioned such that, when the player pushes a finger or a pen through this hole of the play card from the front side of the latter, the finger or pen which protrudes on the rear side of the play card finishes off the picture on the rear side of the play card in an amusing way. For example, that part of the finger or of the pen which protrudes on the rear side of the card may constitute a three-dimensional embodiment of the nose of a face, if this face is the picture provided on the rear side of the play card.
However, a play card of this type is purely for entertainment purposes and is of no value to the player as far as learning is concerned.